


Drop Dead Diva The Test of True Love

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Drop Dead Diva
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane uncertain and torn for her feelings for her past love Grayson, and Current love, Owen, unaware that Luke her suppose new guardian take pleasure in ruining the moment of truth when Grayson wanted to Confirm if Jane was Deb. Weeks after the event, Jane is greeted by a temp named Carrie who knows everything about her and her soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Test of True Love:

Fandom: Drop Dead Diva

Characters: Grayson Kent, Jane Bingum (Deb), Luke (New Guardian Angel), Carrie (New Character), Fred (Fan favorite Guardian Angel), Stacey (Jane/Deb best friend), Owen (Jane/Deb's Current Boyfriend

Setting: Takes place after Season 4 Episode 2 Home 3 weeks after the final heartbreaking Grayson and Jane Scene.

Pairings: Grayson/Jane/Owen, Stacy/Fred, Carrie/Grayson/Jane

Plot Summary: Jane uncertain and torn for her feelings for her past love Grayson, and Current love, Owen, unaware that Luke her suppose new guardian take pleasure in ruining the moment of truth when Grayson wanted to Confirm if Jane was Deb. Weeks after the event, Jane is greeted by a temp named Carrie who knows everything about her and her soul. Carrie informs of changes and plans that tests stands of True Love for Jane. Read and find out what is in store for Jane who will she choose, is Luke really evil, who is Carrie and who does is known about Jane, and will Fred return, Read and find out.

The Test of True Love:

Chapter One: Facing the Truth:

Love is patience, love endures above all things, love is unstoppable and reveals truth and insight to what life has to offer. Model Deb Dobkins's soul in the body of plus size lawyer Jane Bingum had to how to fix the mess she was in her love as was torn between the past of love of her life and fellow co-worker Grayson Kent and the current love of her life, Judge Owen French. Three weeks ago Jane was inform that Grayson was piecing together with the notion Jane was Deb, she hate to break Grayson's heart by letting him know the truth but she was protected year she was so close in telling him everything, then later Grayson getting hit by car she was not going to let the happen a second as time as her new guardian angel, Luke was happy to remind her of the harsh truth that even though she still loved him so much, she could never be with him.

Jane realized after shutting out Grayson she had to move passed him and move on with Owen, but still no matter how hard she tried to work she still couldn't get passed her feelings for Grayson as that was the Deb part of Jane. She spent some nights crying in her sleeping always reliving the moments Grayson and her had together before her car crash death. She needed guidance she was working late at Harrison and Parker trying to get as much work done for upcoming court date impending in two days. So stressed she took a breather paused went out for fresh air in balcony leaning against it. Jane folded her hands and began to pray out loud.

Dear Lord, Heavenly Father

Hear my prayer, I don't whether you are disappointed in me ruining your design in hitting the return button, but I just at the moment at the time I need to be with the man I loved and still do, Grayson, I know I can't tell nor be with him, then why I'm still plague by my love for him, if you don't want to be with, then making stop loving him, let me love Owen if you fully desire me to do so. Please Lord, help me guide to who I should love for the rest of my life, and should I still seek the guidance Luke even though I don't fully trust him, that is my gut talking or is because I miss Fred, oh, please say Hi to him for me or Better have him come back if that is too much ask, thank you for all you bless me with this second chance in life. Amen

After the prayer Jane went back to work for couple more hours, then later clean up turn lights out and lock up her office. She was so caught up at work she didn't even realize there was one more person who was staying late working, Grayson of course. She could have simply ignored him let be do his work but they hadn't talk much since dinner and almost revealing the truth. For some reason she wanted to see if he was okay, so she went to his office knock on the glass door, and.

"I see I am not the only one who is working hard tonight."

Grayson made a quick glance at Jane, he want to look in her eyes knowing the woman you love might have the woman he has always loved. He reply, "Hey Jane, I need to prepare for my court case, your admiring boyfriend is my judge I demanded for a continuance, but he denied it."

"Well, Grayson, I am sure Owen had his reasons for doing, this case has been drag on for awhile on." Jane defending Owen

"I thought he would a little more sympathy as I just gotten this case." Grayson hissed

Jane said, "That is not Owen's problem."

"It's not my problem either, Jane!" Grayson yelled

Jane knew Grayson was stressed not just about the case and between the two of them as well, she hated to asked, but she had to, "Grayson, I am sorry, but is everything okay between us, I mean it is about what happen 3 weeks ago…" Grayson stopped her asked, "Jane, I am sorry, I appreciate your concern but right now I still have a lot of work to do so if you don't mind leave to me."

Jane shook her head understood, and left Grayson alone.

Jane return home got in to bed hoping to have good night sleep, during her peaceful slumber, Jane began her dreaming, as dreamt the following she was in the court room, on the witness stand with Luke as the prosecution and woman she had never saw in her, a brunette, curly hair, 5.9, thin, dress in Gucci black dress suit for the defense, Jane was sworn in, as Luke began the question.

"Miss. Bingum it is true after countless warnings, you still try to break god's direction in telling Mr. Kent the truth about your identity is that so."

"Yes, it is "

"So you rather defy god, for your own selfish ways."

Jane about to answer, when the defense says, "Objection, badgering the witness."

"Sustain" voice that deep and low, and face that was unseen.

Luke says "No further questions."

Then defense asks Jane, "Jane is it true, your previous angel, Fred, told you that could be with Mr. Kent, as long you didn't tell him the truth, and Mr. Kent would fall love in with person who are today you could be with him?"

Luke said, "Objection, hearsay."

Defense reply, "Your honor, Fred was banished and could be in the proceedings, and I have evidence of surlivance of the witness and Mr. Fred conversation, which has been entering to evidence."

The voice said, "Overruled, Miss. Bingum, answer the question."

"Yes, he did."

"Mrs. Bingum, if Mr. Kent testifies today under oath that he love for who are today would be with him?" Defense asked

"Depends on him and his answer." Jane reply

Defense asks the judge, "Your, Honor, I would like to have Miss. Bingum as a hostile witness, as I want to ask Mr. Kent to the stand."

Luke, "Objection, this all hearsay your honor."

"Overruled, Miss. Bingum, step down, Mr. Kent please approach the stand."

Jane left the stand sat beside the defense lawyer as Grayson enter the courtroom approach the stand and was sworn in, defense lawyer asked,

"Mr. Kent, how long have you been work with Miss. Bingum."

"Three years." Grayson reply

"Ever work late alone, together?"

Grayson answered, "Few times when were occasional, during the time we work on cases together."

"Mr. Kent, tell me the kind of person Miss. Bingum is?"

Grayson looked at Jane as he said, "Well, to me she was my best friend, a compassionate woman, who selfless, respect and she loves and cares for the people around her, she amazing in seeking justice, she is exceptional, well around, beautiful person."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent, still few more questions, Tell me when you say a beautiful person, you mean beautiful in the inside?"

"No, she beautiful inside and out,"

Jane smiled, trying to compose her as the defense asks one more question, "One more question, Mr. Kent, do you love Miss. Bingum, for she who is despite that she not compare to similar, thin body type would particularly date. Do you love her Mr. Kent simple yes or no would do?"

"Objection!" Luke demanded

"Overruled, answer then the question Mr. Kent."

Just as Grayson was about to answer Jane's alarm clock woke her up. She slammed it sighed taking a deep breath reeling from the dream she discusses it with Stacy, her best friend over breakfast. Stacey wondered and asked Jane

"What do you think Grayson would say?"

"I don't know Stacey, to be honest I would want to know, I am with Owen."

Stacey said, "I know, but Grayson, did have feelings for you as Jane, would you dump Owen to be with him."

Jane wondered, "What's with the questions, Stacey, besides I can't be with Grayson it is against the rules ever since I hit that return button. Now if you excused me I have to get to work."

Stacey was left alone, with guilt wondering whether to tell her best friend the truth of Grayson's feelings. Jane arrived at work with two cups of latte, one for her and for her assistant, Terri. When Terri saw Jane she smiled ear to ear greeted her with a cheerful hello, as Jane handed her latte, Terri, said,

"Why, Thanks Jane has anyone told you are the boss ever."

Jane knew what Terri, was up to, Terri wanted something, "Okay what do you want?"

"A Vacation,"

"Vacation, When?"

"Like now, for about a week, I talked it over with Parker, actually barging him he said, if you gave me a vacation for a week, you would get a raise, so it is a win, win for us." Terri explained

Jane sighed, "But it is, but who is going to replace you."

Terri reply. "Already got that cover, I got a temp her named is Carrie and better yet, she knows you, apparently, two of you went to college she was a freshman by the time you were a senior at Harvard law you were her mentor. She in your office to be brief."

"Okay, well, I am going to miss you Terri."

"Awe me too, thank you." Terri and Jane hugged then Terri dashed out with her latte, towards the elevator to start on her week vacation.

Jane walked into her office, as she greeted herself to Carrie pretend she remembers her, "Hello, Carrie so nice to see you again, how did Harvard go?"

Carrie laughed, "Nice try, Jane, almost believable."

"Excuse me." Said a confused Jane

"Oh I am sorry, let me introduce myself properly, I am Jane Bingum, Nice to finally to meet you, Deb Dobkins." Carrie sighed

Jane's face turned white, she was speechless, she had no words, except for the only action she could was faint onto the carpet of her office floor.


	2. The Test Plan

Drop Dead Diva: The Test of True Love:

I want to thank you for the responses in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter 2: The Test Plan

Jane fainted she was coming to two, when she heard the voices of Grayson and Carrie, engaged her to wake up, she also felt wet, on her face which was helping her, she slowly opened her eyes to see Grayson in front of her holding a wet towel as she was lying down the coach, Grayson called to Carrie, to inform her that Jane was wake, Grayson asked,

"Jane, are you okay, what happen? Why did you faint?"

With a concern look Carrie/Jane, Deb/Jane would not spill the beans on their pervious conversation. Of course Deb/Jane was not stupid as she breathe sighed of relief when Deb/Jane reply,

"Memo to self to eat before head to work, not just have coffee it will go straight to the head."

Grayson chuckle abit so did Jane but then he step back in to serious mode, and said, "Well, to ensure this doesn't happen next I will bring coffee, and muffins in."

Jane smiled slowly getting up with the assistance of Grayson, "Thank you, Grayson, but don't go to that much trouble for me I am fine." Grayson lean in to check on her head was this close to share an embrace when the call of Carrie's voice interrupted them.

" Already on, breakfast patrol, here go Miss. Bingum, and Mr. Kent, two orange juices and two muffins."

Jane and Grayson pulled as Carrie/Jane knew she was interrupting something, so she asked, "I am sorry, I did interrupt something between the two of you a little office embrace because I am happy to return later."

Jane and Grayson laughed, as Jane added, "Oh no, Carrie, you got it wrong."

"Yeah, Carrie Jane is with someone else,"

"Beside we are just friends, right Grayson,"

That stung Grayson like bee he hate that Grayson and Jane were just friends, but he would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

Then Luke Carrie froze as she knew Luke recognized her instantly as asked, "What going on here?," then he turn to Carrie and said, "Carrie" she turned said, "Hello, Luke?"

Jane asked "You two know each other."

Luke reply, "Yes, we used to work together in another law firm right Carrie?"

Carrie said, "Right, Luke "

"So, Jane, and Grayson what's going on here should you two have cases to work on." Luke added

"Yes, Luke we will be getting on to work," Jane trying to get up off the couch but was still a bit woozy. As help and said to Luke, "Take it easy, Luke, Jane fainted."

"Oh I am sorry, then why, we don't both leave then so Jane can cooperate," Luke said

Grayson turned to Jane asked, "Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine, Grayson, orange juice and muffins and fresh air will do just the trick, but thank you for the concern, you have a case to work on."

Then for just a second Grayson didn't know what came over him as he gave Jane a quick kiss on the cheek leaving her stunned and even more confused, as Luke and Carrie looked at each other with a smirk as Grayson and Luke left, Grayson was head back to his office, Luke followed him in as said, "Grayson, I think we need to have a chat."

"Can it wait." Grayson asked

"No, it can't." Luke replies as he shut the door.

Jane goes outside with orange juice and muffin, as Carrie was not to far behind, then later was startled by Jane's scream of frustration.

"I can't believe this, what is going on, Lord, is this supposed to be the answer to my prayer."

"Yes, Jane this is answer to your prayer and if you don't mind keep your voice down this rather not the conversation to scream about."

"Sorry, it is just to take in Jane, "

"I know, Deb, but me being here is a good thing."

"Good thing, just tell me what is going on and make it fast." Deb pleaded

Jane/Carrie took a deep breath and started to tell Jane/Deb everything,

"Okay, God sent me here to answer your prayer, as he has been please with you and Grayson and how much you have grown this past year, he brought me here as your guardian angel as Luke is an evil angel sabotaging any chances with you and Grayson, Also, I am here to test Grayson to see if he has truly move on from Deb and has fallen in love with you the new Jane, but ultimately the choice is up to you to who want to be, By the way, Fred says Hi, and if everything goes well, he might return as he still misses and loves Stacey very much."

"Wow, so Luke is evil, I knew it!" Jane responded

"God apologizes for leaving alone with Luke he want to test you to see how you would react to an angel of darkness. "Carrie said

Jane asked, "How well did I do?"

"Well, for not knowing, Luke was evil, you did not bad, but next time don't succumb to early. God, has giving you the choice of freewill, besides you did a good by not telling Grayson you were protecting him because you love him and I can see why, he has change has he Jane?"

Jane admitted "He has he hasn't mention anything about Deb since that night."

Carrie said, "Good, but in order for this test to start I need to act like you andyou act like me so let's get start on that, then when ready I will ask Grayson out on a date."

"A date. That is pretty fast," Jane said

"Well, we don't have much time, because Luke is already starting his work to make sure, Grayson fails the test." Carrie reply

"Oh no, do you think he will hurt him," Jane concerned

"No, not physically, emotionally, maybe, professional, yes." Carrie answered

Jane cried, "Fine, what do you want to know about Deb."

"Everything, and I will tell you everything about Jane." Carrie said

Jane, and Carrie got to work and as got to know each other and ensure Grayson passes this test, before Luke ruins, but back in Grayson's office it looks like Luke is already making his move. Grayson said,

"What do you want Luke?"

"Stay away from Jane, Grayson, move on she is not into you."

"What are you talking about, Luke, Jane and I are friends."

"Don't play dumb with me Grayson, I am a man myself, and can I see that you have a thing for Jane. By the way, I am aware of your track record with the women here in the office, which I am not conformable with inner office romances."

Grayson added, "Then you should be have this conversation with Kim and Parker not me."

Luke also added, "Kim and Parker, are different they are not in love, you are in love with Jane, and that concerns me, I don't want this firm to lose the best lawyer because the two of you fell in love then months later there is heartbreak."

"Don't be silly, Luke, you lose me."

" I am not talking about you Grayson, I am referring to Jane, if you and Jane hook up, I am going to have to let Jane go. So don'tlet me do that, "

"You can't do that do you don't own this firm."

"But I am part benefactor of this firm keeping it afloat from bankruptcy. Now, Grayson if love Jane or care about her at all you'll stay from her, move on to the kind of women we both know are attracted to like Carrie for example."

Luke heading out Grayson's office when Grayson asked, "Luke, if you are threatening me or Jane, I would be careful."

"Careful about what, ooo, so scared, going to slap me with a lawsuit if I fired Jane how romantic and heroic, I can't do better than that. Good luck with that."

Luke left Grayson a concern looked on his face, wondering how could he stay from Jane or simply just hit the stop button for his feelings for Jane. He didn't want to succumb to the blackmail of the benefactor, Luke.

With million worries in his mind a knock on the door, helped him snapped back to reality as it was Carrie, with Orange Juice and a muffin, as she greeted herself in with,

"Hello, there hero, in the midst of the commotion, you forgot your reward."

"Hello, Carrie, thanks, totally forgot. You can set on my desk."

Carrie notice Grayson was distraught, and knew Luke already made his presence known, she asked anyway, "Just saw Luke, you two seem heated is everything okay."

"Carrie, when you Luke, worked together, how was he professionally."

"Do mean if he was ethnically, well at first he was good and fair, honest, but some bad choices he thought doing things that would benefit more doing bad things, so wouldn't trust him, I am surprise he is even working here, but then again he might have change since then." Carrie told Grayson

"Maybe not" Grayson mumble.

"What was that?" Carrie asked

"Nothing, so how is Jane, is she doing better," Grayson asked

Carrie answered, " Much better, thanks for the assistance and Jane, thought it would be nice if you and me would like to go out to lunch on her for helping her, what do you say, it would be great chance to tell you about me, and to tell you about Jane."

"Alright, if is okay with Jane just give me an hour or so need to get some work done, "

"No problem, there is some work I need to get done to so whenever you are you know where to reach me." Carrie smiled as she left Grayson's office.

Grayson thought Carrie was sweet, and nice reminded him of Deb then he realized as much he loved Deb she was no long here and had to move on, he just wish he could move on with the person he wanted. but then again she wasn't married yet anyway so maybe there was still hope left.


	3. Out to lunch

Drop Dead Diva- The Test of True Love

Chapter 3: Out to Lunch:

Jane was in her office working preparing witnesses for her upcoming case she was also preparing her opening statements, questions for the witness and a lot more, trying her best to focus on work she was imaging what the conversation between Grayson and Carrie, wondering what they would be even talking about maybe about her past life as Deb, or maybe talking about how long I've been love with him or if even he is love with her. Jane kept looking at her watch counting the minutes Carrie and Grayson have been gone for lunch, and after the fourth look at her watch she didn't notice Luke coming in sitting across from her startling her as he asked,

"Waiting for someone?"

Jane jumped from her sit, "Luke, geez, enough with the starling entrances."

Luke said, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. So you and Carrie and enough chummy. How do you know each other."

"Yes, She and I went to the same Law school together, I was her mentor." Jane told him not look straight at him, scared what he might do she if looked him in the eyes.

"Jane I don't know what Carrie, told you about she trying to trick you, I have your best interest at heart. Besides you know Grayson he is the type of guy that prefers a woman that is …."

She had she didn't care anymore time to face her fears, "Like what, thin, well, let me tell you something, Luke, you might have my best interest at heart, but the thing it is my heart my decision, and if Grayson loves me for who I am that would be wonderful for him to be open to any kind of woman who would treat him with respect."

Luke asked, "What about Owen? What about his feelings, I know you love him Jane, why are you hold yourself back pining after a man that might not love you. When you already have a guy that does love you."

Jane reply, "I love Owen, right now, but you never know something might change, things change all time every day. But whatever happens between me and Owen or me and Grayson is it my freewill to choose who I want to be, and Luke stay out my life, and swear, if you hurt the people I love I will make sure, you will regret it now get out of my office."

"Wow, now there is the Deb we know and love, I would watch it Deb we wouldn't want a certain someone to find who really are, right."

"I know fully of consequences, Luke, now get out I have work to do."

Luke left Jane to her work as she left liberate by the choice words she gave Luke, relieve as was no longer afraid to speak what was on her mind, finally she had voice and was not afraid to use it. Despite her new voice the old nervous side was peeking in as she waited for Grayson and Carrie to return from lunch.

At lunch at the Cornerstone café, Grayson, BLT with a glass of coke, as Carrie order a cob salad which Grayson knew that Deb's favorite salad, but he kept that tip bit to himself as promise not to talk about during this lunch what he want to focus on was learning about Carrie, and learn about Jane as well. Carrie started off by saying,

"Happy, I came here, so Grayson Kent tell me about yourself, why did want to become a lawyer?"

Grayson asked, "Well, my dad was Lawyer and after I lost both my parents to cancer I thought it would honorable to live by my family's legacy."

Carrie said, "Sorry the lost, but I think your parents would be proud of where you are today."

"Thanks, Carrie that is sweet of you to say, so tell me what was like to be friends with Jane."

"Jane, wow you must talk about her a lot, don't you want to get know about me first."

Grayson apologized, "Sorry, it is I don't know if you heard about Jane …."

"Getting shot, yeah I heard, I want to be there but got held in school, and Jane, she would wanted me to stay in school and work hard no matter what the circumstances, yes the newspaper she suffers from amnesia and still does from the looks of it."

Grayson hated the way this conversation was going as he said, "I am sorry, dampering this lunch, but I will make you a deal if you tell me five things about yourself you tell five things about Jane then will head out what do you say."

Carrie agreed, "It is okay, and you got a deal, five things about me. Well, one I love to sing me and Jane loved to go karaoke"

Grayson chuckled as remember the first time Jane singing, "Lucky" then he continued to listen to Carrie, as she told him,

"Two, baking, all kinds of deserts, I have a major sweet tooth, Three, I love nature hiking, staying in shape the best way I can, Four, I love working on computers very tech savvy. Five, I am 28 years, I hope to be lawyer just like you and Jane."

Grayson chuckled, as put his hand out as Carrie shake it and said, "Nice to meet you Carrie."

"Thanks Grayson, okay so a deal is a deal, Five things about Jane, she is funny, two she sings like an angel, three, she loves animals especially dogs small ones, Four, Jane is joker and loves especially when working on a crossword puzzles."

Grayson was reminded and when he and Jane worked on Crossword puzzles during lunch breaks together. He date to lead Carrie on but he could help where Grayson's mind was focusing on which was Jane but coutinue to listen and learn more about Jane.

"And Five well I might as well you know why Jane wanted to become a lawyer. "

Carrie got a bit emotional as she asked "Sorry do you have a tissue or something."

"Of course, are you okay." Grayson asked giving her a napkin.

"Fine, it is just the story is a bit tragic, but I think you'll understand who Jane is, um, when she was 10 she was riding her bike on way home from swimming she of was safety geek and always rode on the sidewalk, but there was this one other little girl who was on the road riding the bike she nor Jane saw the car that was behind her, when. Well you can guess what happen next."

"Oh my." Grayson said feeling bad for Jane and Carrie telling his tragic story holding her hand.

"The girl screamed when she hit she died instantly on impact, Jane screamed as the driver drove away. She called 911 hoping to save the little girl even though she was already gone and from that moment she realize she want to be a lawyer to help prosecute and give justice to people like that little girl."

"Wow what an amazing woman. Jane." Grayson sighed

"Yeah, she is amazing indeed. Well, we better get back to that amazing woman."

"Right, Thank you for telling me, everything." Grayson told her

"You're welcome." Carrie said

Then Carrie and Grayson left with a new found appreciation for Jane.


	4. Some Needed Relaxation

Drop Dead Diva The Test of True Love:

Chapter 4: Some Needed Relaxation

After long day of surprises and changes in the world around her she was happy to come home and relax and be with Stacey maybe hoping to get some yoga in till Stacey who was already nervous wreck and as she asked,

"Stacey, what's wrong?"

"Jane, it is the strangest thing as I was centering while doing my yoga then I hear this guy voice calling my name, telling me how much he missed me, and he still loves me and hopes to see me soon, it is strange because I never this voice before and when I open my no one was in the house, Jane I think our house is haunted."

Jane giggled," I doubt our house is haunted because sometimes you fall sleep when you are trying to center by the way, can you do some yoga or something because today was a stressful day and I needed some relaxation."

"Let's do something better than yoga, let's go to the gym burn some those extra calories and maybe go in the sauna." Stacey suggested

"Stacey, you always know what to do times of need." Jane hugged her best friend.

In the judge's chamber of Owen French, Grayson tried to plea for continuous, he knock on his door, as Owen said,

" You may enter."

" Owen, it is me Grayson."

"Counselor, if you are questioning me about the latest basketball game, please call me Owen, but you are questioning about impending your case tomorrow morning then please refer to me as Judge."

"Fine, then Judge, I am here to ask for a continuous I haven't yet to be prepare for this case. Haven't been to refer to my client of his options."

Owen still doing to paper work not glancing at Grayson as he, "Mr. Kent, your client is wealthy man. I mean to hire you, it is your job to contact him not mine. So I suggested stop wasting my time and others time and do your job properly."

Then Grayson had the feeling were not talking about the case anymore. So he asked, "Judge, hate to say this because I think you need to recused your from this case."

Owen face him stood from his desk, "You think so, as to why do you think so."

"Because I feel you have a bias towards me."

"A bias towards, you, yes that I will admit, but to this case I am highly fair, your client has being stalling it is time he faces it. So no continuous nor will I recused myself."

Grayson sighed, "Fine, but tell me, Judge, Why are you so bias against me."

Owen sat back down, didn't look Grayson in the eye, as he said, "Counselor, I think, you know the answer to that. See you in the morning counselor."

Grayson knowing that Owen was threaten by his relationship with Jane, he like Owen but he loved he couldn't help nor stop it. He enough just watching from the sidelines, he need to make a move and fast but first he was case to win in the morning.

The next morning, Jane came into the office, as she fully relax and ready to go for the day. She was greeted by Carrie, as they went into the office Carrie told Jane what happen at lunch yesterday.

"Okay So, I told about why Jane wanted to become Lawyer which I really think work on Grayson, he got to see different side of you which I think he will admired."

"Really, did he talk about Deb at all, what else did you talk about?" Jane asked

"Deb's name was not mention once, but do believe he notice the cob salad, I order." Carrie said.

Jane told Carrie, "Well, as you should know, Luke, he threatens me, and I told him off and it was the best feeling ever."

Carrie proud said, "Good, for you, and you know what, I think it is time for Grayson to have one those pep talk talks of yours."

"You're right he needs one, he has been stress out about this case, he due in court in a hour."

"Better yet, Jane, go with him."

"Great idea, get to see Owen as well, I will you be able to manage."

"Yes, now go." Carrie said, pushing Jane out of the office.

Jane went to Grayson's office, knock on the door, Grayson eyes lit up as he saw her and said, "Good Morning, Jane, did you have breakfast today."

Jane giggled, "As she said, very funny, and yes I did, so are you ready for today."

"Ready, as I can be speaking of which, better get going." Just Grayson was about to head out the door, Jane stopped him by asking,

"Mind, If I joined you, "

Grayson smiled, "Not at all" Grayson offer his arm, as they walked off together smiling as they walked to the elevator, Luke notice them together he snared at both them from a distance. Then he looked at Carrie, moved on towards her pulled aside, and said,

"I know what you are here for Carrie, or should I called you Jane, You think you are winning, but you are not."

"I beg to differ, Luke, things are changing, Grayson is no longer pinning over Deb, and Deb is finally embracing Jane. So, the tactics that you are using are not doing so good, in tackling true love. Now, if you excuse me, Luke I have worked to do, and so do you, Good luck, because you'll need it."

Carrie went back to work as Luke, storm off and he need to do damage control and he knew exactly what to do. In the courtroom of Owen French, Owen was ready to do his job, and settle Grayson Kent's case, as he much he trusted Jane, he hated that she and Grayson are so close too close for being friends, he didn't trust Grayson, for the first time he was insanely jealous, but he couldn't let be bias in the courtroom as Grayson was a good lawyer and hope he doesn't well in the proceedings today. Before heading to the throne, a knock came from his chambers door, It was Luke, Owen and Luke never met till today, as Luke smiled and introduce himself,

"Hello, Judge Owen, I am Luke Daniels, part benefactor at Jane's lawfirm."

"Oh yes, you must be Mr. Pain in the ass, Jane has told me about you, nice to meet you, Luke, but I sorry, I have proceeding to attend to."

Luke enter in Owen's Chambers anyways and said, "This wouldn't take long, but there some things I must acknowledge you about Jane and Grayson's relationship."

"Relationship," Owen concern as he shut the door.

Luke inform Owen " I am hoping I don't mean to caution you, but I have to say that Jane has been sidetrack in work and that most her distraction allies with spending a lot of time with Grayson."

Owen sighed, "Really that doesn't sound like Jane."

"Well, no worries, I am friend of Jane's, and I told Grayson to back off, of course out of respect for you, but he said…"

"Said, what" Owen want to know

"Hate to say this to you Owen, but he said, that you aren't a good judge then maybe you aren't a good enough boyfriend."

Owen lost it, "What he said, why that little SOB"

Luke smirk secretly know this will give Owen a little push to do something about stopping Grayson wooing Jane.

Luke added, "You know what I am sorry, I know I said too much already, but if want some advice, I suggest stop Grayson in his tracks, a make commitment to Jane, show that more just a good enough boyfriend."

Owen took the advice from Luke into consideration and he said, "I will do that, nice to meet you, Luke and thanks for stopping by, but you don't mind , I have a case to attend to."

"Nice to meet you, too Owen, Good luck handling the case." Luke said, he left,

Not far behind was Owen bailiff informing him it was time to approach for Grayson's Case, but Owen had other things in his mind as he told his bailiff of changing of plans.

Grayson and Jane entering the courtroom, Jane wished Grayson good luck as she sat in middle row of Grayson's side, Owen's bailiff entered as he said,

"All rise for Judge Sandborn."

Grayson turn white, as was stunned, to see a new judge presiding for his case WTF he though he turned to see Jane's reaction but was gone, but the back row, Luke smirk doing his work was done, left unseen.


	5. Left Behind

Drop Dead Diva- The Test of True Love

Chapter Five: Left Behind

Jane was stunned after she pulled away by Owen from the courtroom during Grayson's Case which he was suppose be presiding over, Owen encouraging her to leave with him, and but Jane stopped him and demanding to know, what was going on.

"Owen, what are you doing, you supposed to be presiding over Grayson's Case."

"Jane, come with me, who's cares about Grayson, listen, I talk to your friend, Luke he told how stress you've been since we return from Rome, and I thought we should have left in first place."

Jane confused, "Owen, what are you saying."

"I am saying, let's go, back to Rome, where we happy, and free, away from…."

"Away from what, my friends, my work, everyone here that matters to me." Jane trying to get Owen to reconsider.

Owen reply, "Matters to you, does that include Grayson."

"Yes, Grayson is a friend, and yes he matters too."

"What about me don't I matter, because you matter to me, I love you, Jane Bingum, and if you love me you'll come with me right now."

Jane shocked, "Owen! That is not fair, you matter to me, but you can't just except me to runway with you when you want to, and not when Grayson needs me, he is one that is stressed out not me. What is this really about, are you jealous of Grayson."

Owen answered, "Should I have a reason to be jealous of Grayson."

Jane sighed, she want to talk to Owen, like this, not when he was angry, she never saw like this, so she told him, "Owen, you are angry, but you can't believe anything you hear, Luke he is trying to get in your head to drive me crazy, and if you love me, you'll give Grayson a break and trust me to be with Grayson as he only just a friend." Jane began to walked till return back to Owen, kissed him softy on the lips and said, "I love you too."

Then she returned back to courtroom alone as she Grayson looking at her happy to see return after being a nervous wreck he was able to pull it together. Even though she did love Owen, she loved Grayson too and she knew if Grayson passes this test she would have to choose one of them, but she one clue, she return to her smirked at Grayson and watched him legate.

Grayson legate to the new presiding judge, "Your honor, my client, Mr. Kellogg, want his ex-wife, to accept the settlement of 10,000 dollars, and more gracious offer, she did sign pre-nup agreement."

Defendant's lawyer arose from his desk said, "Your honor, my client was under stress at the time, as my client was pregnant with his child, she had no choice, my client told her she had to choice to sign the pre-nup or he would not provide the needs of the child.

The judge said, "Counsel, can your client prove, she was with child at the time she sign the pre-nup."

"Yes. Your honor, we have the proof, "

Grayson feeling defeated he had no choice but to do the following, "Your honor, can me and my client have a brief recess to reconsider settlement with the defendants."

Judge said, "So order, you have 30 minutes, Mr. Kent."

Grayson reply "Thank you, Your honor." He sighed, looked at Jane still smiling know that smile of his always make feel better, as he smirk back at her, he then turned to his client and said,

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't listen I didn't make her sign that pre-nup because she pregnant. Yes she was pregnant when she signed, but she sign it on her feel will, I loved her."

"Then, why did you have the pre-nup in the first place… " as he looked at his client then at Jane it click he knew exactly what why he sign the pre-nup.

"You want the pre-nup to protect your heart not your money."

"Yes, despite everything Mr. Kent, the reason I want you keep up stalling, is because I want you settle is it because I still love her, but she is in love with someone else, When were married, I took her for grantee treated unfair, and to child, and how she has someone to give her the love and respect that should give her."

Grayson suggested, "Tell her, her that, she might think you are stalling to give her less money. Do you want to let her think that about you?"

"What if she rejects me?"

"At Least you put out all out the table." Grayson sighed, knowing he wasn't taking his own advice."

"How I am supposed to tell her, I don't want to tell here in front of everyone." Mr. Kellogg said

Grayson smirk, "I will take care of that,"

He got up from his desk, talk with the defendant and , at first the counsel didn't his client to talk alone without him present but Mrs. Kelloge agree to speak with alone in the conference room across the hall, as they left, Grayson went to Jane, sat by her, asked,

"So where did you disappear off to?"

Jane said, "Sorry about that, Owen he took him away, and I apologize in behalf of Owen as he was just.."

"Jealous" Grayson added.

"Yeah, Grayson…."

"I know, understand, Owen is a great a guy, I mean I would be Jealous if a great girl like yourself, had a guy friend like me. I mean when I was with De…" Grayson didn't want to talk about Deb, he didn't want to give Jane the impression he still hadn't move on then Jane said, grabbing his hand.

"It is okay, to talk about her, Grayson."

"Thanks Jane, you are great woman to hear you said, some women may think of that as a turn off "

Jane giggled, "Not me, it is sweet the way you talk about her, but I didn't know a man like you can get jealous."

"All men get jealous Jane, they just show it in different ways."

Jane looked at him saying Grayson then asked, "Well, we still have a couple minutes til we enter to court want to grab a cup of coffee."

"Thanks for the offer, but I want to see Owen if you don't mind."

"Not at all, go ahead."

Grayson escort Jane out the courtroom, Owen, was sitting by the door of the courtroom, Jane and Grayson saw him, as he got up, Jane went towards Owen kissing him a kiss on the cheek as she said, "Waiting for me, how sweet, want to go out for a cup of a coffee."

"Love to you." Owen smiled, "But can you give me a few minutes alone with Grayson, need to straighten some things out."

Jane smiled proud of Owen as she said, "Okay will meet you outside." Then looked at Grayson and said, "Good luck, with the rest of your case Grayson see back at the office."

"Yeah, see you at the office." Grayson reply

Jane left happy to know both men would settle things out like gentlemen. Grayson and Owen were left alone as Owen said,

"Mr. Kent"

"Owen, please, Grayson, "

"Fine, Grayson, I know of your intentions for Jane. And I want you to understand one thing."

"What's that, Owen."

"I Trust Jane, but that doesn't mean I trust you, I hope you understand my concern about you two."

"I do, I understand, I need you to understand something as well."

"That is" Owen wanted to know.

"I care for Jane, but if you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to."

Owen chuckled, as left knowing he could never hurt her, so he left, without replying to Grayson's final comment. After Owen left, Grayson's client return to him a smile on his face, thanking him for the advice as it work for him she was going to him a second chance, Mr. Kellogg was so please was going to give him retainer and 10,000 dollars for him and the firm. Before leaving Mr. Kellogg, gave Grayson a piece of advice,

"Take your own advice counselor, put out all on the table, tell how you feel before its too late. Don't make the same mistake a did."

Grayson took Mr. Kellogg's advice to heart, he was Grayson need to make his feelings know to Jane before it was too late.


	6. Putting feelings into actions

Drop Dead Diva: The Test of True Love

Chapter 6: Putting feelings into actions

Grayson after leaving the courthouse, Grayson saw Jane and Owen, having coffee, laughing share quick kisses between their sips of coffee, as Grayson couldn't help but image himself with Jane doing to the same thing with her enjoying her company, admiring her every smile, he couldn't stand it anymore he need to putting his feelings into action, he lost Deb, he lost Vanessa, he was going to lose Jane. So he got his cell phone called Carrie, and asked "What her favorite flower was." She informed him that they were daisies which strangely was Deb was favorite flower to as really that is the only Deb and Jane has in common.

After hanging with up Grayson, Carrie got the memo that Grayson has already passed the test he has not mention Deb once he finally taking action towards his true feelings for Jane. Now she had to tell Jane the news as tonight she was going to have to make the biggest decision of her life.

That common similarity didn't matter to Grayson in fact didn't faze him that matter was getting the flowers to Jane's office before Jane got there with a card he wrote his feeling as wrote the following,

"Dear Jane,

It is time to really show you how I feel please join me at Stacey's pakery for karaoke, I know how much you enjoy and how much I enjoy listening to you sing.

I love you, Jane, please give me the chance to express that to you. Grayson."

As Grayson was finished writing the note he kissed it sealed it in envelope and gave it to the florist and left in a hurry to talk to with Stacey at the pakery about tonight's big night, but what Grayson didn't know was that he was being followed by Luke he needed to stop Grayson, but how he know exactly what to do, as he caught with Grayson before he reached Stacey's pakery, as Luke yelled

"So, Grayson I guess you do take threats very well."

Grayson said, "I guess you don't either, Luke, but your threats mean nothing to me, because I love Jane and nothing will stop me this from telling her."

"Well, that is all romantic, Grayson, but what makes you think she has that same feelings for you, I mean you, Grayson are an idiot, you had all the time for the past Three years to tell you felt after she been pinning for you, her heart getting crush everytime she saw you, with Kim and Vanessa, she has enough of you, Grayson she has Owen now."

Luke's words sank in to Grayson's mind, but will still not stop him so he to play his game and gave Luke a bone, "You are right, Luke, I did have my chance with Jane and a blew it, she deserves to be happy."

Luke said, "Good then, we understand each other, you'll back off."

Grayson shook his head yes, Luke smirked as he won, for once it felt good, as left Grayson ran off to go in Stacey's pakery and set up the most romantic gesture for Jane, and he asked Stacey to keep his secrete not let no one in on what had plan for tonight.

Jane return to the office after having a good coffee break with Owen, she even more surprise to enter in her office to see to most beautiful bouqet of daisies her favorite flowers, then she saw the envelope was about to open when Carrie entered,

"He passed."

Jane stunned, "Grayson, you mean he …"

"Yes, he loves you for who are now, he read the card if you don't believe me."

She open the card as fast she could, reading the words Grayson wrote, she couldn't help to have tears in eyes, after three years of pinning, wanting him to love her he finally has, she was so happy, but why now, while she was with Owen, Carrie was right this her final test choosing the right man for her, but she had no clue who she was going to choice. She want to talk to Carrie she need to advice from Jane's soul what she do.

"What I am going to Jane, if you were alive in this situation who would you choose."

Carrie/Jane sat down she sighed, "If I were still here, I might be not in this situation. To have great good guys like Grayson and Owen, I mean that would be a dream come true for me, but to be honest I would choose neither of them."

Deb/Jane asked "Why."

"Because I would l feel that I am not deserving of these both men to love me."

"Oh Jane, you are a great woman, smart intelligent, your worthy of love, you just need to believe in yourself."

"That is just it, I didn't believe in myself, I have so low self-esteem that if love came why it wouldn't me in the face, but now seeing you, in me, you made me realize that I am worthy to love, and so are you, and now you have this choice don't use my brains to make this decision go with your heart, and what you decide God, will be there, I will be there, Stacey, and the man you don't choose to tonight will support you."

Jane smiled holding on to the card, she said, "Thank you, Jane."

"Your welcome, Deb, I will leave you alone to decide. Btw don't Luke in on this, if he does. He will do anything stop whatever it takes to stop, Grayson . So if you, love him and want to protect him then don't say a word."

"Believe me, I wouldn't tell that snake anything except a peace of mine."

Speak of the devil. Luke came in to Jane's office, as he Carrie, "Carrie mind if I borrow Jane for a minute. "

Jane shook her head to let them alone, Carrie reply, "Alright, but she appointment later tonight to make it quick." Carrie left

Luke notice the daisies, "Who gave you those."

Jane lied, "Owen did, he wants to meet to tonight at Stacey's pakery to ask me something."

Luke humming the wedding march, as then asked, "Does that mean, you have moved on from Grayson, and taking the plunge with Owen. "

Jane sighed, as giving him a bone as well, "Yes, I love Owen, he loves me, and Grayson is in the past."

"Good, congratulations. Jane, finally moving on, have fun tonight." Luke left smilling, went to Carrie and said, "Looks like I am in the lead now" then Luke as Carrie did a slight giggle know how stupid Luke was, she looked Jane pacing back and forth know she had a big decision to make and she was going to put her feelings to action, despite her love for Owen, she need to go see Grayson tonight despite her confusion she need to go and not go and keep going pondering What If. So she grabbed her keys headed home to get ready for karaoke with Grayson.


	7. More than just Karaoke

Drop Dead Diva The Test of True Love

Chapter 7: More than just Karaoke

Grayson was at Stacey's pakery deciding what song to sing for Jane, as the song book had any made songs that reminded too much of Deb, except for one them he saw the following lyrics two songs one called "She" by parachute prefect for him to sing to Jane these lyrics caught his eye,

She, she is the words that I can't find, How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive.

Prefect he thought to himself, now that he found the prefect for him to sing there in a blink of eye he saw the song "Enchanted" by Owl city and Taylor swift a perfect duet song for them to sing together. After picking the songs for him and Jane to sing he got a viberation from his phone he looked his heart skipped a beat to Jane's name it is was text that read

On my way soon, love Jane.

Love he though for Jane to him those words mean the world to him as he was even more excited for this prefect night to start, he pray nothing would stand in the way of it.

But Grayson didn't know was Owen, was at Jane's office waiting for to be done with work, Luke saw him that is when he knew something was not right. So he went in to see what Owen was doing here.

"Owen"

"Why, Hello Luke, Have you seen Jane?"

"Jane, well I thought she was with you at Stacey's pakery."

"No, then why I would be here." Owen said

"No!, Grayson he is not either, that slimball. He is with Jane."

"What, I told to back off."

"I told him the same, apparently what good that did, he going to make on Jane, lets go."

"Right, I am not going to lose, Jane."

"Let's go, " Luke said they rushed off to Stacey's pakery. Carrie saw them and knew she to run down there and do damage control.

Jane not knowing what was going to lie ahead for her and Grayson or for Owen, she knew had to see Jane, and see for herself the love Grayson has for is true. Grayson awaiting for Jane's arrival, Stacey gave him the best sits in the place hugged and wish him the best, so happy her two best friends were stealing the deal she just wish she could have a love like Grayson and Jane, she hope one she meet the voice that has been calling her in her dreams.

While wating Grayson was very anxious and nervous to see Jane walk through the door, and light up the room like she always, he wish he could turn back and done a years ago, but he thought it wasn't the right time and of course them being friends it was difficult, but now things were different finally moving on from those other heartbreaks he knew Jane was his second chance in true love. Then all his worries vanished as there was Jane stunning in blue dress, her smiled shined as he saw glancing at him their eyes met, as they walked towards each other smiling, then the got close enough, as Jane said,

"Good evening, Grayson, you look handsome, tonight."

"Good evening to you, Jane, you look beautiful. Would mind doing me the honor of singing with me tonight." Grayson said, as he held out his hand,

Jane took his hand and smiled said, "I would love to."

Stacey step out stage as introduce, "Welcome pake fans to karoke night, as our first performance is from Grayson Kent and Jane Bingum singing "Enchanted" duet by Owl city and Taylor Swift, So couple or any love birds enjoy as there is plently of room to grab that special love one for a dance."

People in the pakery clap for Grayson and Jane as the step out on stage, couples started to dance as the music to the song began to start Grayson smirk at each other seeing the couples the pakery in embraces of love as they looked at the words as Jane started sing first half the verse one,

There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired, lonely place. Walls of insincerity. Shifting eyes and when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.

As she sang those lyrics, know Grayson picked this song she felt as she was reading his heart. Then she Grayson sing in baritone voice to the second half of the verse,

Your eyes whispered "Have we met?". Across the room, your silhouette . Starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks. Like passing notes in secrecy And it was enchanting to meet you

Grayson hope that Jane was understand that his was their song together, as the lyrics perfectly picting their love story, as Jane felt the same way, then only looking into each other's eyes together they sang the chorus.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Grayson leaning towards Jane about to kiss her, but Jane still uncertain of feelings as she turn from him knowing she would have to betray Owen, Grayson knew and understand her conflict but through the words of the song he sang

The lingering question kept me up  
2AM, who do you love?  
I wondered till I'm wide awake

Jane faced Grayson to answered him with the next batch of lyrics, to help him understand why she was conflicted.

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
Hey it was enchanting to meet you

Grayson understood perfectly what Jane tried to say with the lyrics she just sang to him she has been waiting 3 years for him finally see the light and now that she was Owen he understood, but he took her, she grasped it they sang chorus once more

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

As Grayson reaching the end of their song reaching the climax as they were both about to lean in share embrace like all other couples were doing, reaching close to each other's lips they were interrupted by music "It is his kiss" by Vonda shepard, as Owen sang out aloud the verse of the song as was running up the stage pulling Jane away from Grayson's embrace.

Does she love me

I wanna know

How can I tell if she loves me so?

Jane white as ghost as not this was one of her musical dreams coming to life, but this time it real, and there she was Luke chuckling from distance, then she saw Carrie running in the front door knowing she was too late to stop the mess that about unfold in Jane's love life. But she looked at Grayson with sad look on his but saw the happiness in Owen's face she didn't to ruin that she follow along with Owen's song and sang with him as well.

Jane sang (is it in my eyes? )\

Grayson sang "oh no, You'll be deceived"

Owen giving your in contpment look he pushed Grayson the way Carrie, rushed to pull Grayson back letting Owen have his chance to prove himself to Jane. Owen Coutinue to sing

He'll make believe  
If you wanna know  
If she loves you so  
It's in her kiss

Owen kisses Jane, Grayson looking away not want to see the embrace her and Owen were having Carrie there sad to see Grayson in his position, but he not yet made his feeling know, and she knew Jane was confused then after kissing she could see and feel the pain Grayson was going through it remind of her own pain she had go three years ago. But she continued to sing with Owen.

(or is it in his face? ) oh, no  
It's just his charm  
(in his warm embrace? ) oh, no  
That's just his arms  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
It's in his kiss

Jane about to kiss Owen, Owen whispers to her "Will you marry me," Grayson had enough so without no backup music he sang on top his lung the one lyric of song the he was going to sing for Jane.

She, she is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive

Jane didn't say a word as immediately turn her head to look at standing in front of her singing that lyric capturing her attention, Carrie smiled as she knew this was moment she was waiting for, and Luke was scared as he this was defining moment where all his work would go down the drain.

"I'm sorry, Jane, but before this go any further, you need to know I feel."

Owen interrupted, " Grayson. You had your chance, me and Jane are going to be marry, we love each other, right Jane."

Jane said nothing and Owen said, "Jane." She looked at Owen said, "Let him speak, Owen, please, I want to what he has to say."

She looked at Grayson and yelled, "Go on Grayson, you were saying."

Grayson gulped as he continue, "As I was saying, Jane, I want you to come here tonight for you know I how feel about you. And I have come to the realization, that I might already lost you, and understand, that I missed my chance in being with you, but you know Jane is that, I love you."

Jane thought he can't possible love me, he only loves because either thinks I am Deb or that he can't have me. So she told him, "Love me, Grayson, You don't love me, either love me because you think that I something that I am not, or that you can't have me now that I am with Owen."

Grayson sighed, as he wasn't going to lie, "Jane, yes I am sorry, for loving you now you are with a great like Owen, and you may display some attributes like a Deb, but that is not the main reason I love you, I love you because you are my best friend, the only person I can be truly myself with. I love the way you light the room when you smile, I love the fact you like doing crossword puzzles, I admire your pursuit for justice in the law, you are most compassionate woman I ever met, and admire your beauty inside and out. You are my second chance Jane, and I am wasting 3 years in figure that now, but I understand that is confession might not make a difference all I want for you is to be happy. So I am going to leave it at that."

Grayson muster all the courage he left to walk away and let Jane be happy with Owen if who she choose, Jane in tears, not able comrphend how she feeling till she saw Grayson walk out that door, she knew right Grayson after was her soulmate, she turn to Owen hating to have to break his heart, as she told him.

"I am sorry, Owen."

"I know, Jane, I figure I couldn't compete with Grayson is lucky guy."

"Owen, you are really, a great I do wish nothing but the best for you."

"I understand, go, in time I be fine, I know I will find True love like what you and Grayson, can't stand in the way of that."

Owen gave Jane a kiss on a cheek whishpering Goodbye, to her Jane left running to catch up with Grayson, but she was stop by Luke,

"You are not going anywhere, Jane."

Carrie butt in and said, "Yes, going, Luke, you lost, deal with it, Jane don't have something to say to Luke."

"Yes, I do," Jane facing Luke not afraid of him, "Luke, you I have my best interest at heart, and nothing is going to stand in my way anymore from loving Grayson, Deb doesn't matter anymore she loves me for Jane, now, that is who I am always going to be, and if you ever stand my way again, you are not going to have the devil to answer, you are going to have to deal with me too, now go away."

Then Luke disappear Jane, smiled, as she hugged Carrie, Carrie told her, "Do don't need me anymore Deb,"

"I don't, Why, Jane?"

"Because you are Jane, as I hugging I am giving to my memories, so you and Grayson can have a somewhat honest relationship."

"What about my memories,"

"You'll always have them, Deb, there to help remind why you Grayson in the first and always love him."

"Jane, thank you, and please a do me a favor, watch over Owen."

"Will do, God, so proud of you Jane, and Grayson, he always be watching you and keep you in check with a little help from me and another guardian who will be returning soon."

Jane let go of Carrie as smiled happy to know Fred will come back, but she had other things in mind hoping catch up Grayson, Carrie told her, "Why are you standing here, for go get your soulmate."

Jane left Carrie talk over sat by Owen, patted him on the back, sat by side hold his hand, Owen smirked at Carrie to have someone to be there for him. Jane, ran out of Stacey's pakery in the rain screaming, not having the slightest care whether she was getting wet or not, thinking Grayson got a cab home she sat on a bench in the pouring crying thinking all hope was lost until she the sound of Grayson's voice say "Jane"

The next chapter will be final chapter. Thanks for the support.


	8. Happily Ever After

Drop Dead Diva: The Test of True Love

This is final chapter thank you for support and believe I am done with writing. As I just posted my newest fanfic called This Means war, check it out

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After

While Jane ran out in the rain for Grayson, Stacey was in the pakery cleaning up shop as she was happy that her two best friends were to admit their feelings after years of waiting. She was just hope for the same thing, then the strangest thing happened the voice she had been hearing in her dreams and yoga, was heard, she turn and there he was, stunned said,

"Hi, I am Fred, you must be Stacey's from Stacey's pakery."

"Yes, what can do you for?"

"Well, friend suggested this place to me after I was hankering for a sweet tooth."

Stacey smiled, "Okay, what can I get for you?"

Fred smiled back and asked for, "I would like the staff favorite the lemon rang cakepie."

Stacey giggled as she said, "Well, I am reason why it's the staff favorite."

Fred said, "I love you're laughed, you mind if you like to share with me."

"I would love to Fred." Stacey said, went to order the cakepie as she sat by Fred and engaged in conversation while, having their cakepie, then went backwards later that following night they went out to dinner, and then 3 months Fred and Stacey moved in together, and the next 3 months, Stacey and Fred got engaged, and got married a month after that.

Owen drinking his heartbreak away with whiskey, Carrie know him getting drunk would not solve his heartbreak, right now what he needed was a friend, so she walked over to sat by his side, and said,

"What you did for Jane, was very honorable, letting her go."

Owen sighed drinking another sip of his whiskey, but Carrie took his drink away from him, Owen sighed, "Thanks, I guess I don't need that do I, geez, I am not honorable, I am a idiot for not letting Jane go in the first place, when I knew she had feelings for Grayson."

Carrie told him, "You were in love with her, you didn't want to let her go, I understand that but do you want to know something, Owen."

Owen look straight into her eyes and asked "Know what?"

Carrie putting the most cheerful smile on her took his hand holding it tight and said, "There is always second chance to find love"

Owen smiled back at her and said, "Did anyone told you, Carrie, that you have a smile like an angel."

Carrie giggle as reply, "Thank you."

So Carrie and Owen, and two weeks later, Owen asked Carrie out on date, after some bumps in the road like Carrie telling she was inhabited by Jane's soul, which took him while to process, after a month, Owen made his intentions known in a letter admitting that he loved no matter who she was. 6 months later they became engaged, Owen propose at Stacey's pakery, and year later got married.

While everyone else was getting their own happily ever after as Jane's happiness was hanging in the balance not for sure what going to happen next after sitting the rain for a half an hour, till she Grayson's voice, she saw him under a umbrella he asked

"Jane, what are you doing sitting there in the pouring rain, come in under my umbrella"

Jane soaking wet, shivering as he got under the umbrella, Grayson didn't like the state Jane was so the gentleman that he took he handed Jane the umbrella, took off his suit coat, put around Jane, used arms to warm her up asking.

"Are you warming up yet."

"Not, yet, maybe a hug will do the trick?" Jane asked

Grayson put his arms around embraced her in warm, Jane feeling so loved and careful she could longer contain her feelings as she whisper to him. "I love you, Grayson Kent."

Grayson couldn't believe his ears, as he pulled back from Jane's embrace, to look at her smiling at amazing smile of hers stroking her wet beautiful hair, both leaning in as share in a embrace of true love kiss. After the kiss was the rain cleared the stars shine upon them, and 6 months later, at the exact same night Grayson propose to Jane, and of course accepted as she admitted to him they were having a baby and 3 weeks later they were married, and 3 months later they had a baby girl which they named Gracy, So True love ending up conquering all. The End.


End file.
